Ai Shitteru I love you
by Ryuichi-pika
Summary: [edited]Aya is trying her best to break Yukino and Arima up. Yukino is trying her best not to let it happen. and Arima...well...he is trying his best to figure out what is going on.


[edited version]  
  
Author's note: This is an edited version of Ai, I love you. I hope it's good and better than the last version…I will try to write in more details and stop rushing and hurrying the plot along. If there is anything you do not like, anything you see me take out and I shouldn't have, please let me know. Thank you.  
  
First we were rival, now we are lover. Isn't it funnie?   
  
::Yukino::  
  
Being with him everyday is just so magical, Arima is everything to me. I love him and he loves me now, hard to believe. We have been going out for a six months now and it still feel like just a few days. It's also amazes me how we first met. You see, I used to be a total study freak, I didn't care for anything else and always focuses on my study. Actually I just wanted to make good grades and be praise by people, I loved being praise. I love being loved by people and is afraid that if I lay back and relax, even if for a bit, people would know who I truly am and would hate me. I am a klutz, and even though I acted as if I have everything together, I really don't. I put up an act in front of everyone just to get attention and earn praises. Accidentally, Arima found out about my true self, and despite all of my flaws, he loves me anyways. Arima also put up an act and tried hard in school, not because of my selfish reasons, but because he wanted to see his parents happy. He didn't want to disappoint them.   
  
When I first met Arima, I hated him. I hated his perfect grades, his personality, his everything. I was also jealous, I suppose, that I had to act and studied so hard to be a perfect person, when being perfect comes easy for him. I hated the way he was so nice to everyone, without even trying, and his perfect smile that makes all the girls blush.   
  
Deep down I knew I didn't really hate him, he was just another rival. I knew this because if I really hated him, I wouldn't be able to love him now.   
  
Well, Arima isn't so perfect, I found out. After finding out my secret, he blackmailed me. He made me do his work for him, he confesses later that it was because he wanted a reason to be near me. After spending a lot of time with Arima, I began to like him…and then it turned into love. He told me he loves me too, but I got scared and ran from him. To make a long story short, I finally got the guts to tell him, or rather, show him. So we got together, haha see? That is pretty much it.  
  
Because I love him so much, whenever I look into his eyes, I always feel my face turning red. It's stupid, I know…but I am not the only one.   
  
"Arima, do you need help with that?" Some girl asks. She has been hanging around him a lot lately. I guess you could say that I am jealous, but I couldn't let Arima know.   
  
"Ah...no thank you." Arima replied.  
  
She pout then walk to her desk, and I am not sure but I think she glared at me! Oo scary.  
  
The bad thing about being Arima's girl friend is that most of the girls dislike me for it. After all, over twenty girls in this school have a crush on him, even if they won't admit it aloud. Not that they show that they hate me, but I knew deep down they are jealous.  
  
"Miyazawa, you ready?"   
  
"Huh?" I was so surprise when I heard Arima's voice, I must have zoned out or something.  
  
"You ready to go home?" He asks again.  
  
"Yea." I stood and gathered my things together.  
  
::Arima:: (clueless)  
  
Aya-san is very nice, she has been offering to help me with a lot of things. I'd rather have Miyazawa-chan helping me with the students council work though, since she is one herself. Besides, that would give us more time to spend together.   
  
"Arima, I think that girl like you." Miyazawa said.  
  
"Who?" I blinked. Well, let just say I am not exactly the brightness person when it comes to things like this.   
  
"The one that was talking to you earlier. Seriously Arima, you don't know anything!"   
  
I blink again. Aya-san...? She couldn't have possible like me, we are just friends.  
  
Part 2 -   
  
::Arima::  
  
Miyazawa has been acting weird lately. I noticed there is something going on between Miyazawa and Aya-san, they often glares at each other.   
  
"This is nice, we should eat here more often." Miyazawa said. She smiles at me, then continues eating her lunch.  
  
"Yea." I agree.  
  
It's spring now and the cherry trees add to it beauty. I love spring simply because the weather is nice and it's great to be outside again.   
  
"Do you remember? Around this time is when we first met..." Miyazawa blushes slightly, "I didn't like you much then."  
  
I stay quiet and let her continue.   
  
"I wanted to be the best, and you always seem to beat me at everything. But none of that matters now, I don't care if I am not perfect anymore."   
  
I nodded. "I don't either, Miyazawa is all that I need."  
  
::Yukino::  
  
If I get any redder I would turn into some kind of giant red balloon. Arima's words are so sweet, I love listening to him talk and his voice, so warm as it washes over me.   
  
"I love you." I blurted, then suddenly covers my mouth. 'That wasn't suppose to come out.' I thought.  
  
Arima smiles gently and before I knew it, our lips touches each other. Suddenly everything began to fade, and all I could focus on was his warm lip over mine.  
  
As we slowly part, Arima whisper, "I love you."  
  
::Aya::  
  
THEY KISSED?! HOW COULD ARIMA EVEN STAND BEING WITH HER?! I SERIOUSLY DON'T GET WHAT HE SEES IN HER. SHE IS A WHORE, AND A LIAR. EVERYONE THINKS SHE IS SO PERFECT, MISS I CAN DO ANYTHING. I KNOW BETTER THAN THAT, I KNOW WHAT SHE IS REALLY LIKE. SHE WILL ONLY BREAK ARIMA'S HEART AS SOON AS SHE FINISHES PLAYING WITH IT, I HAVE GOT TO STOP THEM SOMEHOW!.  
  
Part 3  
  
::Arima::  
  
I don't know why, but even when I am with Miyazawa...there is always something missing. Even though I know she loves me with all her heart, it just doesn't seem enough. And sometimes when we are together under the cherry blossoms, and even though it's just the two of us, I still feel like we are being watch...stalked?   
  
Miyazawa gets mad at me often, and I don't know why either....  
  
"Arima, you really don't know what is going on?! You haven't noticed anything....ANYTHING...at all?" She had asked.   
  
When I said no, she would turn away.   
  
"Asaba, have Miyazawa mention something about me or anything happened between us?" I ask, hoping to find some information.  
  
Asaba nods. "She said you are as dense as a fruit cake." I blinked. Fruit cake? What in the----world?? Why would Miyazawa compares me to a fruit cake?  
  
"You gotta help me out, I don't get it." I pleaded, hoping to get ANYTHING out of him. I mean don't I have the rights to know??!  
  
"Like I said, fruit cake." Asaba said then continues to stare at some paper on his desk.  
  
I sighed, clearly we are going no where.  
  
------------------------  
  
makkuronainupunk - I am sorry about the shortness…that is why I am combined three chapters together to make one and will try to make another chapter just as long.  
  
Orange Julius - haha Arima clueless-ness is why we love, isn't it? If not then it's prob because he is so cute. (Yukino - glare)  
  
enIIgma-chan - no…Aya is not someone we know.   
  
THANKS everyone for your comments!!! 


End file.
